(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire installing tools for connecting electric wires to an electrical connector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a wire installing tool to connect wire to conventional electrical connectors. These electrical connectors, in general, comprise at least two adjacent fingers extending from a base.
When an insulated electrical wire is inserted and pushed downwardly between the fingers, the insulation is scraped or cut away making the desired contact between the electrical connector and the wire. It is known to insert the insulated wire in the electrical connector and sever one end of the wire by the use of a wire installing tool having a blade including a cutting edge on one side. Although this type of blade is capable of severing the insulated wire, it often cuts the wire at a point close to the electrical connector resulting in a connection that is secured only by the metal core of the insulated wire. Insulated wires secured in this manner may easily separate from the connector from tension or vibration on the wire.
Another type of tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,092 which discloses a tool for inserting electrical wires into electrical connectors. Although the tool disclosed therein is adjustable so that cavities of two different widths may be provided, this patent does not disclose the use of a blade to cut the wires.